


Classical Torture

by PetiteLepus



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Aftermath of Torture, Classical Music, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Interrogation, Masturbation, Plushies, Porn With Plot, Prison Sex, Prisoner of War, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetiteLepus/pseuds/PetiteLepus
Summary: Whirl is captured by Autobots worst enemy, the Decepticons, and not just any Decepticons but DJD. Now they don’t except Whirl to snitch about his companions whereabouts just like that, but they have a secret weapon in their hands to help them persuade Autobot to speak. A nasty mean little human woman with killer heels.





	Classical Torture

Your high spike-like-heels clicked against the cold metal floor with each step you took. The whole ship was quiet and deserted, almost as if you had boarded a ghost space ship. You grinned as you arrived to a room dedicated for your pleasures. Interrogation.

You tapped in the code and door slid open and shut after you entered the dark room. In the middle of the room was a bright beam of light shining on a single blue mech hanging by his arms from the ceiling. With the first click of your heels, the mech’s head whipped up towards you.

”Oh, so you’re the nasty Decepticon’s fucktoy they sent to fuck me up.” The Autobot prisoner snapped at you, his one golden optic squinting at little old you like he was giving you a glare. Hard to tell since he had no face. ”Not that that’s hard, I’m already pretty fucked up.”

”That’s up to me.” You grinned and walked closer to Autobot, stopping in front of him, but you still kept a modern distance between you two in case he got any funny ideas. ”And your name was…?”

”Whirl.” He looked you up and down, taking in your attire, just as you took in his appearance. Long neck, no face or hands, a clear survivor of Empurata, big chest, a flier obviously and lanky legs that reminded you of bird’s legs. You hear a distinct sound of zooming and you glanced at mech’s face to see his optic zoomed at you.

No doubt he was looking straight at you like he was trying to see through you. He had no chances of that with your double-breasted military jacket and tight pants on. He was probably trying to see if you had the control holding his arms up. Well, he got to see your curves, but everything else was hidden under your clothing.

”Whirl, huh?” You hummed lightly, walking around the mech and generally just looking at him. He had gone through some roughing up before he ended up to your care. You could see scratches along his body where the paint was torn off and a couple of dents here and there, but most prominent dent was on his face. You smiled behind your hand. He must have gotten punched so hard that he lost it.

You came back in front of Whirl and whistled. ”Wow, even after beating from the guys you still are a fine looking guy!”

”Want something to look at?” He challenged you and tried to bolt towards you, but seeing that his legs barely touched the floor he didn’t get so far towards you. His attempt to scare you off ended up like a sad little nudge. He cursed out loud as you grinned at him.

”I’m gonna give you a chance now before we start our little session. Tell me where rest of the Autobots are and I’ll get you kindest execution possible. It’s a deal worth selling your friends for~!”

”You know, if I had a mouth I’d spit at you, but since I don’t have one I’m just going to tell you in a way you understand to go fuck that freak walking blender!”

”Oh, if the situation was any different I think we could have gotten along pretty well.” You sighed, feigning disappointment with an easy smile and shrug. ”Were I an Autobot or you a Decepticon… But enough chitchat!”

You sneaked your hand to your jacket and pulled out a small remote control. Whirl squinted his optic at the little device you were pointing at him. He must have been curious what it was. His ticket to freedom?

”What the frag is that?”

He really was interested. You clicked a button and mechanism up on the ceiling whirred to life. The chains holding Whirl’s claws over his head started to pull him up more and Autobot grunted in pain. His joints creaked under the extra stress forced on them as he was now fully lifted from the ground, his legs hanging over the floor with no chances to support him.

”Is that the best you got? I can still call out your lousy human bluff!” Whirl craned his head, his head actually extending so he could see you over his chest. You ignored him for most parts as he started to taunt you with nasty words and curses, but you focused on putting the remote control to side.

You sneaked your hand back inside your jacket and Whirl shut up suddenly, waiting to see what you were now pulling out. His optic widened at the sight of a long whip being pulled from your neckline and his cooling fans blasted on with a quick crack of your whip.

You grinned, thinking you had managed to scare him to submission, but he proved you wrong with that smart-ass vocalizer of his. ”Nice rat’s tail. Are you going to floss my nonexistent denta with it?”

You had to awe at yourself. Silly you! Of course, he wouldn’t be afraid, the normal leather whip wouldn’t even tickle him. You pressed a tiny button at whip’s base and the whole thing lit up with electricity, sharp spikes extending all over metal whip. Now that got his attention. ”Frag…!”

”Got anything else you want to say?”

”Can you even swing that with those stick arms?”

”Let’s find out!” With a cheer, you snapped the whip through the air and it landed a hit across Autobot’s leg with a heated fizzle, shooting electricity over his sensory net while burning and scarping off his paint. Whirl hissed in pain, his optic closing momentarily before opening and glaring at you in defiance. ”That’s the weakest hit any Decepticon has ever given me!"

You scowled at him and you thought you saw him smile through his optic at you. ”I’m just getting started.”

”Maybe you should just pack your things and get a REAL Decepticon in here because you make me want to choke on your shitty excuse of torture!”

He did have a point, but you weren’t ready to admit anything like that to him. He wanted it to hurt? You would make it hurt extra hard for him. With a wicked grin and stable strong hand, you whipped the whip straight across his closed interface panel.

This time the reaction was a more genuine pain. He tried to muffle it, but a groan of pain wrecked his hanging body. You grinned, knowing exactly where to focus your hits and that’s how you carried them out next moments.

Your prisoner would grunt, groan and hiss, but not scream even once despite how accurately you would whip him. Surely, his panel must be painfully oversensitive and pained by this point? Or was he tougher than other mechs you had under your heels before? No, that was impossible, you were just getting started…!

One well-aimed whip to the seam of his interface panel and you finally earned your first scream. Whirl’s scream echoed in your interrogation room, followed by a loud click and whir of the machine. You stopped your torture, intrigued by the new sound that was never heard in your room before.

You watched the mech groan as his interface panel slid open and his pressurized spike sprang free. You felt your eyes widen at the sight of a dark blue spike with yellow biolights rise before you. Raising your eyebrow, you gave Whirl a look and he groaned with deep hatred. ”Yeah yeah, gape at the freak all you want or did you bite your gross pink flesh glossa!?”

You could have done that. Psychological torture appeared sometimes as the real mind breaker in your interrogations, but this? No one had ever opened their interface panels before you. You fel a temptation to call him out by his unintentional slip-up, but you didn’t. The sight of his spike kept you quiet, but in your mind, you were screaming with mixed feelings and in the end… Everything in your eyes turned pink with desire.

How long had it been since you had any partner close by to satisfy your needs? Working for the Decepticons Justice Division meant no fun time with a partner to you as they were all disgusted by your organic biology, despite the fact that you got results with your methods. And here you had a nice erect spike before you and obviously willing partner.

Well, as willing as a prisoner of war could be.

”My, my…!” You hummed out loud, licking your lips and eyeing the big treat before you like a wild cat would do with it’s long waited for meal. Oh, you had a real course before you…! ”Looks like someone got excited by our session…!”

Whirl squinted his optic at you, looking both offended and disgusted. ”Yeah yeah, like a Decepticon like— What the frag are you doing!?”

You managed to unbutton half of your jacket before getting caught. ”Oh, I’m just easing up a little…! We’re just getting started! In fact!” You abandoned your whip in favor of skipping to another side of the room where an old carved wooden bureau rested. You opened the cabinet filled with old vinyl discs back from Earth that you had the luxury to keep.

Whirl grunted something nasty under his breath, but you paid him no mind as you took your favorite vinyl disc and swiped it with a clean cloth before putting it on the player connected to room’s stereo system and turning it on.

The whole room was taken over by loud classical ballroom music, composed by one and only Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky. Some may have said that Waltz of the Flowers was unsuitable for your situation, but they didn’t see the same beauty in classical music as you did.

It spoke volumes whether you were dancing in the middle of lights and admiring eyes, torturing a poor soul in your care or fucking yourself silly with your prisoner~! Maybe that’s why Tarn allowed you to keep the precious old fashioned discs? Would he secretly listen to them while jacking it off to some poor mech whose name he tried so hard to muffle when he self-serviced? The idea of your boss fucking himself with your music playing on the background sends shivers down your spine.

”What the Pit is this scrap music? Sounds like someone took a cybercat and—!” Whirl was about to no doubt say something vulgar and off-putting about your music but you wouldn’t let him.

”A a a~!” You snapped at him like one would for a little child. ”Just listen… Take in the sweet yet playful way how player’s nimble little fingers dance over the harp’s strings~!” You held your fingers up and played them against nonexistent instruments with the light music giving you melody until the rest of the orchestra, violists joined in on the song.

You were dancing with the music now, lightly twirling on the heels of your shoes as Whirl watched you in almost mesmerized manner move across the room to snatch earlier forgotten remote and punching button hard.

The chains fell loose and Whirl came crashing down from the air, falling on his skinny aft with a loud clank accompanied with a Cybertropian curse word or two. He tensed, ready to make a move at you, but a sharp twist and double click of button-activated shackles hidden underneath your feet.

The music grew loud as big and solid cuffs sprang out from the ground, wrapping themselves over your captive’s arms and legs, effectively pinning him on the ground with his legs wide open for your enjoyment. Whirl cursed as loud as he could, a chance to escape lost in a mere second of doubt and you picked up your whip from earlier with a bend that would make any ballet dancer jealous.

As Whirl tried to pull himself free from the binds you wandered over to him, steps so light like you were weightless and couple more buttons came undone under your nimble fingers until your whole jacket just hang right open, baring your unclothed body and lacy purple bras to the slowly heating room air.

If the Autobot would have had a plate over his optic you bet it would have shot right up by the way he stopped fighting the binds in favor to stare at you. You smiled like a great Demon of Lust before breaking your character of a cruel and composed torturer in favor of giggling like a maniac. Your blood went straight from your brains down below your skirt, leaving you lightheaded with vision still rosy pink.

Whirl squinted at you and with perfectly serious and shaming voice spoke. ”Frag, you’re crazy. Just like your boss.”

”Maybe,” You hummed lightly and flipped the whip’s electricity on. ”Then again, maybe not~”

Then, with a perfect unison you started to sing along the music, pulling the whip back you snapped your arm forward and the air crackled with electricity as the whip hit the Autobot’s spike. Whirl howled in pain and it mixed majestically with the music and your voices. It was the true art, the true gift of music!

You started to dance between his legs, singing a song and making him join you with his screams as you whipped and tortured him. You felt like you were on a stage, all lights were on you, the non-existent audience all around you admiring the show you were putting up for them together with your prisoner.

Your voice was light and playful, playing on the line of almost being hysterical laughter. Whirl sounded so good. Never had any of your former prisoners screamed like he did or set the blood in your veins or sex burning like he did.

It got so hot, all the music, dancing, singing and screaming taking their toll on your overheating lust filled body and mind. You wanted to relieve. Without missing a single note or step, you discarded your whip and jacket on the floor. Whirl panted, his poor static filled vocalizer finally getting the well-needed break it needed and you stopped singing.

The only sounds in the room were your music that was almost overthrown by the sound of Autobot’s cooling fans blasting on full power to cool down his seriously overheating frame and your high heels as you walked up to him and straight up jumped on top of him. Your skirt rose right up to your pantie’s top as you landed straight against his spike, pushing it against his plating with your weight, pre-fluids already leaking from the tips against his abdomen.

”Scrap!” Whirl shouted, throwing his head back so hard he banged it against the floor. You whimpered as you felt his spike press against your sex through your wet panties and you shamelessly rutted against him, eager to get more contact to your aching sex. The heated metal between your legs felt so good, how could you have gone long enough without anything like this?

You couldn’t wait anymore, you pushed yourself up enough to push your panties to the side and quickly started to lube him with your overflowing juices. You grabbed your chest with your hand and toyed with yourself while you were at it, only to be interrupted by Whirl groaning and glaring you.

”I- is this a thing now…!? You Decepticons rape your victims now also…!?”

You flinched so hard you nearly fell and you stopped everything, stilling like a perfect stone statue. Your mind was storming with words, actions, ideas, and emotions and you felt yourself crumble under all of them as a song came to a halt with a screech as the player run out of vinyl to play. A silence fell to the room, the only sound coming from Whirl’s cooling fans.

”I- I’m not a rapist…” You murmured softly to yourself, but your doubts were stronger than your words. ”I- I’m n- not…!” Your voice broke and out of nowhere tears sprung to your eyes and you went to immediately wipe them away but they just kept coming.

It took a second for Whirl to realize that you weren’t moving and that you had, in fact, started to cry. ”What are you waiting for!? Invitation!? You ain’t getting one!”

You chocked on a sob and curled up on yourself. Once Whirl noticed that you weren’t in the character you two had created together, he broke his own and panicked.

”Frag, frag!” Whirl cursed below you, uselessly tugging at his restraints but the solid metal didn’t give in under his power. The mech cursed some more before quickly whipping his helm towards you and extending his neck so he could get better eye contact with you. ”Hey hey, look at me!”

You sobbed harder, hearing yet not acknowledging him.

”Frag, hey, listen, un-cuff me!” Hearing his demand to be let free set the alarms ringing in your brains and you wailed out loud, sounding like a little child as you cried. ”I- I’m sorry! I- I ruined everything, I was too rough, I wasn’t good, I’m- I’m—”

”Cute!” Whirl shouted, trying to sound as honest and desperate as he was being for you. ”You’re so cute when you cry! I’m so hard it hurts, but you need let me go this instant or I’m gonna burst!” He wasn’t, but you didn’t know that. You quickly got off of him, rushing to remote you left back earlier and released the blue flier with a button’s push.

As soon as cuffs came off from Whirl, he was on you, carefully cradling you in his claws as he lifted you up and brought his face down to nuzzle against your wet cheek. Rung had told him that if anything went wrong during your session then hugs and nuzzles would help you settle down.

Whirl hated to admit it, but eyebrows were right yet again.

You calmed down when you saw that Whirl wasn’t leaving you, your wails turning into small hiccups as your body calmed down. You sobbed quietly by yourself and looked at the flier, your big pretty eyes now all red and puffy. ”I- I’m sorry Whirl… I- I guess it was the rape thing…”

”Hey, frag the rape talk, we can have a fun time without it!” Whirl shouted to no one really, but to make a point. ”You still fine with me talking scrap and dirty though?"

”Yes…?”

”And you are still fine hurting me?”

”Yes?”

”Then we’re all set! A new rule, no talking about you raping me or me raping you! Even if we’re playing pretend!” The mech laughed as he set you back on the ground.

You smiled weakly, averting your eyes as a soft blush rose to your cheeks and you nervously fixed your skirt so you were modest again. ”We can discuss you having me any way you like later… If you’re interested?” You inquired carefully, wondering if he would be still okay with the fantasy of him taking advantage of you.

You got your answer when the flier’s engines revved so hard your ears almost started to ring.

”Now seriously, I’m so hard I’m willing to frag a blender. You still up for it?” Despite having no face Whirl still manages to convince you that his wiggling an eyebrow. You took a deep breath, through fully and emotionally exhausted and you honestly felt bad for not being up to it.

Without another word you get up and walk to your toy closet. You could feel Whirl’s optic burn into your back as he waits excitedly for you to bring out your best toys to wreck him like he wrecked so many cons back in his days as Wrecker.

You found what you were looking for and with a defeated sight turned around and presented your sacrifice to your birb. A big fluffy teddy bear, almost as big as you.

”Please be gentle with him…! I just had Mr. Bearington cleaned…!”

Whirl didn’t miss a beat as he took the teddy from your hands, happily flopping on the ground while you climbed on to your bed, slipping underneath your blanket and hugging your pillow as you watched Whirl jack himself off with your precious plushie.

The whole time he was at it he kept looking at your head peeking from under the blanket, groaning and cursing by himself as he used your plushie as a fleshlight and you couldn’t help yourself as your hand slipped between your legs to tease yourself a little bit. It wasn’t a serious attempt to get yourself off, more like something little to do while enjoying the sight of flyer enjoying himself.

You two would have to discuss your limits again next day and probably get Whirl's dents fixed. He hadn't actually gotten them from a Decepticon, he had just been in another bar fight and the other mech got a good blow on his head.

Finally, Whirl overloaded, his transfluids flying all over Mr. Bearington and yet again staining his brown fur. No doubt it wasn’t the first or last time he would do so. The mech wiped his claw clean to bear’s clean side and chucked it to another side of the room before climbing to the bed with you.

As soon as Whirl was comfortable, you scurried like a little worm with agility of squirrel’s over to his face with your blanket still wrapped around yourself.

”Was that good?” You inquired carefully. Whirl squinted at you and raised his claw to gently boop you on the nose.

”Nothing feels as good as you squeezing around my spike.”

”Such a romantic.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking your time reading this extreme role-play story of mine! ^v^
> 
> I'm happy if I managed to trick you at the beginning that they really were enemies. It makes me so happy to learn new ways to write!
> 
> This is my first story during 2018, so happy year 2018 to everyone!
> 
> Oh, and you can find Mr. Bearington from Rocksinmuffin's blog here! - https://rocksinmuffin.tumblr.com/post/156195584783/whirl-using-stuffed-animals-to-jack-off-since-his#notes


End file.
